thaumcraft_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Research in Thaumcraft 4
GOES HERE! http://thaumcraft-4.wikia.com/wiki/Thaumcraft_4_Wiki Research is the discovery of new recipes and other knowledge, and is required to accomplish much of worth with Thaumcraft 4. To perform research, you will need a Research Table, which is created by placing two tables next to each other and right clicking them with Scribing Tools Please note that you cannot record your findings without a Thaumonomicon: your theorems will be wasted without one. Research is based on Aspects. These are found in most vanilla and Thaumcraft items, including complex machinery; however, certain items do not have aspects, as they were either accidentally ignored or the player cannot obtain them by normal means. When you finish researching the Research Notes, it becomes a Discovery. To unlock the Research you just did, put it on your hotbar and right click with the Discovery item. This will destroy the Discovery but unlocks information in the Thaumonomicon for you. Please note that you can keep the Discovery if you use it in Creative mode, effectively allowing another player to use it to gain the research (however, if this player isn't in Creative mode, s/he will use up the Discovery). Thaumonomicon Entry The Thaumonomicon entry about Research is pretty much self-explanatory, and details the process well enough: "Before you can build most thaumaturgical items and blocks, you first need to discover how to do so. There are several steps in this process: (1') Exploring the world and examining blocks, items and creatures with a Thaumometer. ('2) Taking the research points you gathered from the first step and expanding your aspect knowledge with the Research Table. (3''') Using the aspects you know and discovering practical knowledge and recipes with the Research Table. (1) Exploration You cannot perform research without research points, and the best way to gain research points is by exploration and examining object in the world. The first thing you will need to do is construct a Thaumometer (see next page). By pointing the Thaumometer at objects or creatures and holding the right mouse button you will start examining them. The process does not take long but your movement speed is reduced while it is occurring. Once the Thaumometer will display what aspects the object contains. In the bottom right of the screen you will also see a summary of the aspects and research points you discovered. You will initially not be able to examine all objects since you have not discovered their component aspects. For example, a object containing the Lux aspect can only be examined if you have previously discovered the Lux aspect, or know the two aspects that combine to create it. The very first time you discover an aspect by examining something you gain double the number of research points you would have normally. Objects and creatures can usually only be examined once. While exploring the world and examining things it is always a good idea to keep a filled set of scribing tools and some paper on you. Occasionally examining something will reveal additional clues and insights into thaumoturgical research, often resulting in a set of research notes that you can research further. (2) Combining Aspects Once you have gathered some research points you can attempt to combine them into compound aspects within a research table. To craft a research table simply place two tables next to each other and click on them with a set of Scribing Tools. The recipe for tables is listed under the Artifice research category. If you open the research tables inventory, you will see an interface as pictured on the right. The Scribing Tools you used to craft the table will be located in slot '''1. You might also wish to place paper into slot. 2''', though paper is not needed for this phase of research. You should see all the primal aspects (and possibly some compound aspects) listed in the area marked '''3 with varying amounts attached to them. When you enter a world for the first time, every player is assigned a small pool of primal aspects to get them started. If you had done some exploring with the Thaumometer beforehand then you might have a significant number of primal and compound aspects listed here. You can now start combining aspects into more complex compound aspects but simply clicking on those you wish to combine, the selected aspects will appear in slot 4''' and when you have two selected pressing the purple button marked '''5 will attempt to combine them. If successful, you should see what was gained in the bottom right and it should appear in slot 3'''. The component aspects are consumed even if the combination did not result in a valid compound aspect. (3) Research Aspects If you have paper in slot '''2, then you may have noticed that when only a single aspect is selected that the green button (marked 6''') lights up. If you press it then you will attempt to research the selected aspect. If successful you discover something of interest about that aspect and a set of research notes will appear in slot '''7. Section 8''' will also display the research sheet covered in a bewildering array of runes and symbols that looks something like the image at the top of the previous page. Don't worry, it is not as hard as it looks. To complete your research you simply need to connect and activate all the knowledge nodes (pictured below). The node on the left is an inactive node, while the node on the right has been activated. Once all the inactive nodes have become active, the research will be complete and the research note will change into a discovery that you can use to gain the completed research (just right click while holding it). You connect the knowledge nodes by activating the runes. Each rune is linked to an aspect, but at first it is unknown which rune represents which aspect. The rune/aspect link is unique to each research subject, so a rune that might represent Aer the time, might represent Terra next time. Not all the runes are valid for the current subject you are researching. For example though there might be runes for Aer, Terra, Ignis and Aqua on the research sheet, only Ignis and Terra mght actually be valid. Invalid runes are often called 'red herring' runes. You discover which runes are valid by selecting an aspect on the left, and pressing the 'Research' button ('''6). If the aspect you selected is valid, then all runes linked to that aspect will become active. If the aspect you select is a 'red herring' then the runes linked to it will not activate, but up to two of them will be removed from the sheet entirely. If the aspect you select is not present on the research table then nothing happens. Active runes act as possible bridges to connect knowledge nodes. A glowing line of energy will glow from an active knowledge node to any active rune nearby. You need to create a chain of active runes and nodes to complete the research. A chain cannot form if there is more than one open space between active runes or nodes. To form a chain you must move the runes around by clicking on a rune and selecting a valid destination. Each rune can be moved up to 2 positions in a straight line, but only inactive runes can be moved - this means you might have to activate and deactivate your valid runes several times to get them into position. Inactive runes prevent the forming of a connection if they lie in its path, so you need to move them out of the way. Moving runes uses a small amount of ink each time you do it." 'How to Make Aspects with Research Table' Important notes *When you click an Aspect that triggers the beginning of a new Research, you have to click it a second time (and use a second Aspect point) to make its runes appear and glow on the parchment. *When linking nodes, keep in mind that the first active node (the glowing blue one) that appears can only make links in ONE direction. You cannot have it linked between two other nodes: it has to be the starting point, or nothing. *Sometimes, depending on how your runes are placed, active runes will loop on themselves, preventing the complete chain from forming even though everything seems to be in the right place. Rather than move and de/activate some (therefore using more Aspect points), move the other inactive (and useless) runes around to break those unwanted links. Ultimately, all nodes will be joined in the right chain, and your Research will turn into a theorem you can put in your Thaumonomicon. *Several players can use the same Research Table, but the Aspect points you've gathered are you own. Someone else using "your" table won't see the exact same Aspects in it, nor will s/he use your Aspects. *You can leave an incomplete piece of research in a Research Table, and have someone else complete it for you (using their Aspects, that is). *Activating ALL the Aspects in a Research isn't always necessary. For instance, you may have discovered only three out of four Aspects of a given Research; but if those Aspects are present in enough nodes on your research sheet, allowing you to link them all together, you will still obtain the completed theorem. *In Creative mode, completed theorems can be used by more than one person. However, if the person using it is not playing in Creative mode, the theorem will be destroyed once uploaded in their Thaumonomicon. *'Thaumcraft 4 items made in the Arcane workbench/ Infusion altar/ Crucible almost always contain the aspects needed to craft/infuse them with, yielding high amounts of research points when scanned. (This is very helpful for players who have run out of research points.)' *Once you're used to this system, you'll realize that in some researches, useless runes are very easy to spot. For instance, any rune that is present more than 4 times is likely to be useless, so you can get those out of the way from the beginning, and focus instead on the runes that only appear 2-3 times on the parchment, moving them around to connect the nodes in advance. This method is time- and ink-consuming, but can help when you're low on Aspects and can't afford to de/activate runes several times just for the sake of placing them. (I managed to achieve several researches this way, and without having to activate all their Aspects to boot. -Kerydwenn.) **While this work with Thaumcraft and Thaumic Tinkerer researches, it's not so true when it comes to Thaumcraft Extras, though. List of Research Warning Spoilers Category:Research Category:Mod Mechanics Category:Thaumcraft 4 Category:Important Stuff